


settled in and envelopment in warmth

by Yubbie



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, M/M, and mildly getting heated, its just fluffy, with talks of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 17:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yubbie/pseuds/Yubbie
Summary: A moment in time where actual sex is the last thing on their mind but not from their conversation.





	settled in and envelopment in warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with ToraSou that is soft while discussing about something not so soft. Literally as the summary says, it is just them talking about their past adventures. This is further down the timeline from this [fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044300) but you don't need to read it to understand this.  
> [read sensei's too because its also soft goodness: [link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115172)]
> 
> Please enjoy! Yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/yubbiechi) if you want.

* * *

"You don't look like the type to be into men." Sogo comments suddenly, one day, swinging his body over and settling onto Torao's lap so casually, so easily, like he's done it a million times already. Which he might have at this point. The way he just makes himself comfortable on his lap without hesitation sends a thrill through his body and warms his heart.

Torao's hands naturally departed from their resting position to the junction between his thigh and hip. His eyes naturally drew away from the hotel’s t.v., the program promptly ignored in favor of a far more interesting display. Thumbs rubbing a light circle, he leans into the other's body. 

A light smile unfolds on Sogo’s face from the action, his hands gliding through his hair from the back of his head. "And we're each other's first."

He hums at that statement and blows on Sogo's ear, a delightful grin on his face when he hears the yelp in surprise. Resting his chin on his shoulder, his fingers grazes across his hips to lower back. "Bold to assume I haven't been with any other guys after you."

"Have you?"

The bluntness of the question elicit a huff of laughter and he finally, loosely, wraps his arms around Sogo. Nuzzling his neck, he recalls the multiple tryst he had over the years since the end of their past arrangement.

"A few." He answers with lips against his temple. "They were a decent fuck in between the girls that confessed to me."

"Oh…"

Sensing the imbalance in Sougo, Torao pulls away to look at his face. He resists the urge to laugh again at his complicated expression. Instead, he lifts a hand to smooth over the crease between his brows.

"If you're going to be jealous, you shouldn't have asked."

"No, its…" Sogo shakes his head, leaning forward and resting his forehead on his shoulder. "I thought of the rumors that might've…"

"Ah, well, it did get around I was fucking guys too, but the amount that had the balls to ask me directly were few." Torao's hands slip underneath his shirt, sliding up along his side. "Though some did seem to think I was probably hiding by dating women."

Which was absurd on its own. He can appreciate what people bring to the table. Women just tend to expect sex from him easier. Sogo breathes out and Torao watches his shoulders sink down. His boyfriend is too worrisome sometimes, he muses, burying his face into his bed of hair.

"... I had a few with people I've met after too." Sogo mumbles out after a while, turning his head and allowing his breath skim across his throat. "They were quick and dirty though… sometimes there was more than one."

"An orgy? You actually had one?"

"N-No! Just— Another person who wanted to get in on it…"

"Don't tell me… you let yourself have sex with anyone around you?"

"... I was kind of desperate…"

"Oi." Torao gently pushes up off his shoulders, a frown on his lips. The quizzical look on Sogo's face made him click his tongue. "Don't you dare tell me you were unsafe too."

"I wasn't! Never!" Sogo blurts out hurriedly when he hears his concern. "It was only with this band I joined briefly. I had a fling with one person and another caught us while we were making out one day and we—"

"Alright, alright. I got it." Torao hush softly, bringing Sogo back down to rest on his shoulder again. "Sorry, I didn't mean to doubt you."

"Mm… it's okay."

While he may not mind hearing about his adventures, he didn’t want to hear it in such a distressful way. There was nothing wrong with what he did after all. He just wants him to share it comfortably and unhurriedly.

“Why the sudden comment?”

“Just remembered something you said years ago.”

“I said something like that?”

“Not exactly word for word, but yes.”

“I see.”

Torao drops his hand rest on Sogo's head, carding his fingers through the white tresses. He enjoys these moments when neither are particularly wanting to have sex most of the night. It becomes a more companionable and understanding comfort, one that he carved as much as Sogo had then.

"You know, no one really held a flame close to you when it came to sex."

"I'm flattered." Sogo places a chaste kiss on his neck. "Though I would be upset if I wasn't."

"Oh? Being boastful now are you?" Torao grins at the teasing tone Sogo held, sliding a hand down to cup his ass.

"Mmm, well," Sogo glides his hands over his chest, shoulder, and tangles his fingers at the nape of his neck. "You did basically use me as your play toy for all kinds of sexual things." His lips grazed across his cheek, resting on his ear, "I would like to imagine I left some... permanent impressions."

"You agreed to all of them,” Torao lets out a low groan and pushes his butt upwards, feeling the friction between their crotch, “and I was as much as a plaything for you too."

A huff of laughter and a tug on his ear only made Torao grind their hips together some more. "I did train you pretty well."

"God." Thread pulled taut, Torao finally flipped them over, his lips crashing into Sogo's with no care or grace. They kissed deeply and leisurely for a while, feeling each other's body pressed together.

"You got way too seductive." Torao breathes out, mouthing his collarbone. "More dangerous than before."

"Really?" Sogo sighs blissfully, "I think you got rather easier."

"That's not exactly a compliment, Sogo."

"It is when it's only for me."

Torao laughs airily at that and falls to his side. Sogo follows and curls up against him, thin arms wrapped around his torso. "Glad to see you using that confidence here."

"You're not going to deny what I said?" Sogo asks curiously, chin resting on his chest.

"What's there to deny?" Torao plants a kiss on his forehead. "I've been wrapped around your finger since the beginning." And because he couldn't help himself, added, "You're just finally learning to use it."


End file.
